There are many devices available in the art which are adapted to provide training for particular sports. A selection of devices are described below.
Pitching practice, golf ball targets, tennis training, football kicking practice and other ball devices are in common use. The patents, U.S. Pat. No. 1,043,308, issued Nov. 5, 1912, to A. G. Everson, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,856, issued Aug. 2, 1994, to J. S. Gery, are examples of these devices having pockets provided in netting. Netting has been provided with indicia for indication of ball control and simulation of actual game conditions with U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,430, issued Oct. 14, 1924, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,986 issued Sep. 2, 1941, to M. Ziel, examples. Adjustable target sizes have been taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,856 and by U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,948, issued Oct. 4, 1994, to R. J. Thomas. Various materials can be used for the netting. Portable frames have also been used, with U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,668, issued Jan. 12, 1988, to D. Schipske and U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,542, issued Jun. 6, 1989 to M. J. Crawley, examples. It has been taught that these frames can be made of plastic and permanently or removably assembled., U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,542 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,948. It is known that hollow frames can be filled with water or other material for stability, U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,668.
Other examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 1,527,988 (McMurtrie) that discloses a net device comprising entirely of cells and used to play a game with a golf ball. U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,578 (McCarthy) discusses a goal for a bouncing ball game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,380 (Saytar) discloses a goal assembly for a modified basketball and hockey game. U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,883 (De Vos) discloses a target with compartments for playing a ball game where a ball is thrown into the compartments for points. U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,485 (Mascosko) discloses a baseball pitching target. U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,095 (Nedwick) discloses a quarterback trainer apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,191 (Fang) discloses a basketball training apparatus with hoops. None of the references, however, contains the suggestion that the device may be modified for use to improve a player's reaction time in a simulated game situation.
As it stands however, there are remarkably few devices which are capable of assisting a sportsperson or player with improving reaction time to real game situations.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.